


Under The Cold of the Rain

by StriaBerry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriaBerry/pseuds/StriaBerry
Summary: A storm could make some people moody and frustrated, but add it to a stressful day and jealousy, just a that cherry on top!





	Under The Cold of the Rain

The front door slammed, as two men walked in, both seemingly upset and almost drenched in cold rain water as the storm splashed and the thunder roared.

"Its not the serious!" shouted the shorter of the two as he hung his coat and flicked open the light.

"Not serious?! What's not serious about that, Seungkwan?! He was hitting on you and you just let it happen!" The other argues back.

The shorter one, as we now know as Seungkwan just sighed as he tried to reason with his boyfriend. 

"Hansol only invited me to lunch, Seokmin. Its not like he asked me out one a date!" he replied, getting more frustrated by the second as his boyfriend won't even listen to what he has to say.

"That's exactly what it is! He obviously likes you, and you're just entertaining him instead of making it clear you obviously have a boyfriend!" his boyfriend, Seokmin, answered just as frustrated and upset, as he slammed his fist against the table making the glass of water left there since morning fall and shatter.

"Seok-" Seungkwan started but was cut off by his fuming boyfriend.

"If you really don't want to tell him about me, why don't you just go to him! It seems you like him as much!"

That caught him off guard, Seokmin has never raised his voice at Seungkwan like that before. The man was loud, he admits that, but it was usually when he was excited and not mad. Something was definitely wrong. But Seungkwan didn't think that. 

"Fine, I'll leave. Come find me if you finally let your pride down and started cooling off." he huffed as he stepped out in the cold rain without an umbrella letting the rain drench him until he was wet all over.

Seokmin, on the other hand, gave a frustrating sigh as he harshly ran his hands through his hair. They never fought. He knew it was going to happen eventually, but he never it was going to be like this.

Sitting there silent for a few more minutes, thinking about the situation and how he reacted to it. Badly. Seokmin finally stood up and dashed out in hopes that nothing bad happened to his Kwan.

Seungkwan, still wandering in the rain, arrived at the park. Mind filling up with thoughts. He told Seokmin countless times on their ride home that Hansol just invited him to lunch but theblatter would not listen.

A couple more minutes just walking around the park in the rain, distracted. Seungkwan suddenly stopped when he saw a familiar pair of shoes in front of him. 'Seokmin' he thought.

"I'm sorry, Kwannie... I had a bad day and seeing you with Hansol just triggered something.." stated Seokmin as he grabbed Seungkwan and envloped him in a warm embrace that Seungkwan loves so much.

"Its fine, at least you're cooled down. Also, Hansol has a boyfriend. And I would never cheat on you." he replied, hugging Seokmin back.

"Oh," Seokmin simply said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Lets not fight again, its frustrating!" He added with a little whine as he kissed Seungkwan's forehead.

"You missed." The smaller of the two suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" a confused tone in his voice, Seokmin pulled out from the hug a little.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Seokmin's neck and placed his lips on the other's.

They stayed like that for a minute or two and when they pulled away, bursting out in laughter as they chased eachother in the rain. Happy they finally solved such a petty argument. Enjoying eachother's company.

Only to regret staying in the rain for too long in the next day as they had to skip work because they caught a fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fanfic!! Please bear with me if its cringy because I don't really write that much anymore kasnsjsj but thanks for reading it anyway!


End file.
